Lust Love Life
by hannahlouisecullen
Summary: The love story of Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper and Rosalie are new students to Forks High School. All humans. Summary sucks, please just read it. It's my first and any honest feedback would be absolutely wonderful. Thanks tonnes. :
1. Chapter 1

**I've aready posted this one, but I am really new to and accidently deleted it.**

Rosalie's point of view

"Rose. Rosalie! Get OUT of the bathroom! We're going to be late!" my brother, Jasper yelled at me while banging on the bathroom door. "No! You can wait for me. There is no way I am starting school looking like I just got out of bed half an hour ago." I called out to him. "But you _did_ get out of bed half an hour ago! Come on Rosalie, I don't want to be late to our first day of school." cried Jasper. Ugh, don't remind me. We had just moved from Miami to Forks, a small rainy town in Washington. Did I mention that it was rainy? Our dad, Ian, got transferred here. He's a surgeon. I don't know why he accepted the job at Forks Hospital when he was doing just fine in Miami. Plus, He made us move. I still won't forgive him for that. I was on my way to becoming Prom Queen, there is no way that I can work my way up the social ladder that quickly here. Prom is only about 2 months away. I put the last of my mascara on and took one last look in the mirror. My long blonde hair was half way down my back and had a slight curl in the end. I was wearing my skinny jeans and a plain white singlet, with a black cropped jacket over the top. I was lacking in warm clothes as Miami didn't get this cold at all, even in the middle of winter, and it was now the start of summer. I sighed as I turned to walk out the door, Jasper was no longer waiting for me, he'd given up and was now lying on the couch. He heard me coming and threw my keys at me. "Let's get this show on the road!" he said in a slightly sing-song voice as we made our way out the door to my red Mercedes. "Why are you so cheerful at going to a new school, Jaz?" He's always been good at keeping his emotions in-tact. It sometimes brushed off onto other people also. He was incredibly good at keeping people calm in bad situations. "I don't see the point in wallowing around in self pity. Surely it can't be too bad. Anyway, what are you worrying about? Everyone loved you at Miami, everyone will love you here." Can't be too bad? What isn't bad about travelling half way across the country, leaving all your friends that you've had since kindergarten and starting a new school at the end of the school year? "Hm. I suppose." I drove out of my driveway and down the road, and onto the highway.

Forks High School wasn't that hard to find. There is only one high school in Forks, plus its just off the main highway. "It doesn't really look like a high school does it?" Jasper said in a sort of 'are you sure we're at the right place?' voice. He was right though, it looked like a bunch of small houses rather than a school. I turned into the student car park and got out with Jaz. "Here goes nothing." I mumbled under my breath. We took off in the direction of the small house with a massive "ADMINISTRATION" sign on it, to go get our class timetables and new student things. Everyone seemed to stare at us like they'd never seen a new kid before. I guess in a small town like this, most of them probably haven't. As we opened the door to the office, a middle aged woman with mousey brown hair greeted us. "You must be Jasper and Rosalie Hale, yes?" Great. She's been expecting us. "Yes that's us." Jasper replied with a smile. He has always been so much better with meeting new people than I have. The woman handed Jaz and Myself a small folder with our timetable and any notes we need. "Well look at that! You have English together first up." She exclaimed. "Thank god." I sighed. At least I wasn't going to be alone for my first class. She pointed us in the direction of our class and we said our goodbyes. "Hey, you'll be fine!" Jasper said to me, noticing my distress. "Jaz, everyone is staring at us." I snapped back, a little nastier then I intended. "Well of course they are! We are probably the most beautiful people the have ever seen." Jasper replied, in a very smug and sarcastic way. I laughed. He always knew how to make me laugh.

We found our English class with less trouble then I expected. There was a man standing up front of the class who was tall and muscled with dark curly hair, he was surprisingly young, and to be honest, good looking. If he wasn't a teacher I'd have been drooling over him. Jasper and I and handed a note to him that the office lady had given us to hand to all our teachers. He took it with a smile then and gave a booming laugh. Jasper and I looked at each other, confused. Jasper turned back to the, still laughing, teacher. "Um... Is there something funny?" he asked in a confused voice. Just as he opened his mouth to answer us, an old woman walked into the room. "Ah, Mr. Cullen, I see you're giving the new students a warm welcome, I presume?" she said in a crackly, un-impressed voice. "Of course, Mrs. Noonan." He replied. "You must be Rosalie and Jasper." Mrs. Noonan cried in a very welcoming grandmotherly voice, after the way she spoke to the boy I was surprise she could sound nice. "Yes, that would be us." I happily replied, realising that I hadn't actually said anything since we arrived. "Sit down, Emmett!" She yelled at the boy, who I now realised, was not a teacher. I felt so embarrassed for assuming that he was. Of course he couldn't have been. He's too… well he's beautiful. His black curly hair, amazing defined muscles, his deep green eyes. I quickly snapped out of it before anyone caught me staring. Luckily Mrs. Noonan didn't make us give any sort of introduction to ourselves like new students at my old school usually had to. She just gestured to the table at the back, which was directly behind Emmett, for Jasper and I to sit at. I almost ran there to avoid standing up the front any longer. I found myself gazing at Emmett for the most of the lesson, I'd already covered what they were studying, Romeo and Juliet, so hopefully I don't fall behind.

After what seemed to be about 20 minutes the bell went off, making me jump almost 50 feet high. I walked out of the classroom with Jasper and headed to the cafeteria to get lunch. Just as I had walked out the door a hand grabbed my shoulder, I turned around and my heart almost melted when I saw Emmett there. "Hey, I'm Emmett." He said in his deep voice. "I'm Rose and this is my brother Jasper." I replied carefully, hoping my voice didn't crack. "Hi Jasper." He smiled. "How you liking Forks?" he asked me. "Well, it's very different to Miami, but it's nice… I guess." Just as I was finishing my sentence a very petite girl with a spikey almost black hair cut walked up and he put his arm around her shoulder. _Of course._ I thought. _Anyone who looks like that would have a girlfriend._


	2. Chapter 2

**This one probably sucks tonnes. My best friend RIANNA was forcing me to write more so I kind of wrote this in a rush because she was standing behind me with a whip and she attached shackles to my legs and the computer chair so i couldn't leave. No joke guys.**

**Love you Rianna (:**

"Hey Alice, this is Rose and Jasper." He began as my heart almost faded. "They're in my English class. They're just new here from Miami. Rose, Jasper, this is Alice." He said in his mesmerising deep voice_. _I thought with a sigh of relief. "Hi, would you like to eat lunch with us?" she said in a soft, kind voice. "That would be great." Replied Jasper with a gigantic smile. I know my brother, and I know he liked what he saw. As we walked into the cafeteria Alice and Emmett were telling us who were who around here. I just smiled and nodded, not really taking any of it in, just listening the sound of Emmett's voice was good enough for me. They lead us over to a table by the window where another boy, a bit shorter then Emmett, but no where near as burley sat. He had bronze hair and almost perfect features. He smiled a kind smile at us. "Hi, I'm Edward." He told us. "Edward, this is Rose and Jasper. They've just moved here from Miami." Alice informed him. "Hi." I replied with a quick smile as I continued. "So, How long have you two been together?" I questioned, almost gazing at Emmett. "Um..?" he said slowly, confused. "About seventeen years." Alice cheerfully stated without thinking. That confused me. A lot. _Damn! I really need to stop making assumptions. _"She... you… thought… girlfriend… SISTER." Emmett managed to say in between booming laughter. _Great, embarrassed myself twice already in front of Emmett. And the day isn't even over!_ I felt the heat burn into my face as I turned a shade of bright red.

Jasper noticed my embarrassment and changed the subject. "So, what classes do you have?" he asked them all hoping it'd buy time for me to calm down. Edward was the first to speak; he must have also noticed my embarrassment because he seemed to have answered before Jasper had even finished the question. "I have Biology, Chemistry, History and Music studies. What about you, Jasper?" Jasper was scanning his timetable before he answered, "Call me Jaz. I have... err…Chemistry, Biology, English and History, hey, that's almost the same as yours, what do you have next?" Edward and Jasper seemed to have become friends, they continued chatting as I turned to Alice and Emmett to talk to them as my face had cooled down. "What do you guys have?" I asked, avoiding any awkward silences. "I have Drama, Business Organisation and Management, Music studies and Textiles." I had already memorised my class timetable and she had 2 of the same classes as me. "Oh Cool! I have Drama too, do you have it next?" Her gentle face lit up, "Yes! What other classes do you have?" asked with a massive grin. "Uh, English, Mechanics and Metal Fabrication."

That shocked both Emmett and Alice, but at the same time Emmett looked happy. "Mechanics? Metal Fabrication?" Alice asked in a small voice, before turning back to Jasper and Edward, her and Jaz shared a look, and at that moment I knew they were going to get together. "Yeah, I really want to be a mechanic when I leave school, I can already basically fix motors, nothing extravagant. What classes do you have, Emmett?" He grinned. "I have English, duh, we just had it together. Um, Mechanics, Metal Fabrication and P.E." he said with a never fading smile. _Ah! We have three classes together. That's six classes a week I get to see him, as well as lunch. Oh My God. _I almost started hyperventilating but instead I just smiled at him. "So we have three classes together?" he seemed to have taken the words out of my head. "Yeah, seems like it. That's good; at least I will know someone." Just at that moment the bell rang and everyone started clearing out of the cafeteria. "So I'll see you at Mechanics last session, will I? Or I can meet you at the Drama class so you don't get lost, you know, girls get lost a lot and all." He started rambling on towards the end. "Yeah, that'd be great. Thank you. See you then!" Alice looped her arm through mine and pulled me away to drama, I waved goodbye to Jasper, Edward and Emmett over my shoulder. "Meet me at the car this afternoon!" I yelled to Jaz. He nodded.

Drama was passing slowly; all I really wanted was for it to end so I could see Emmett. I felt sorry for Alice, she was making such an effort to introduce me to all her friends, but I really wasn't interested. As the teacher dismissed us to go to our next class I walked out with Alice and looked around for Emmett. I couldn't see him anywhere, but just at that moment I felt two giant warm hands on my shoulders. I turned around to see him there. "Hey, Ready for Mechanics?" he asked. "Yeh, lets go!" I said, a little bit too enthusiastically. He led me to the classroom where I realised I was the only girl. Didn't surprise me, it was the same in Miami. I hadn't really thought of Miami all day since meeting Emmett. He took my mind of it. We talked so much during Mechanics. About myself, my car, the school, Alice, Edward and Jasper.

He kept asking more and more questions until I realised I hadn't asked any about him. There was only one answer I wanted to know and before I could restrain myself I blurted it out. "Do you have a girlfriend?" I almost yelled at him. _Great, Embarrassed myself 3 times now. _He chuckled to himself before replying. "No. I don't. Do you have a boyfriend?" he replied, half shocked. That question was easy for me. "I did have a boyfriend back in Miami, we had been together for almost two years, but I broke up with him. I realised that we weren't together because we loved each other; it was more because of our social statuses. He was the most popular guy and I was the most popular girl… and that sounds really snobby. Also he treated me pretty badly. Hit me a few times, but the thing is. I hit back." I said incredibly fast without realising what I had said.

I wish I could have taken it back. Emmett just stood there with a blank look on his face. I saw his hands; they were curled up tightly into fists. He was angry. His expression turned furious and his face turned an almost purple colour and I thought he was about to explode. "Emmett?" I finally asked him. "You okay?" He calmed himself down and smiled at me. "Sorry, I just don't know how someone could treat you so badly. You're beautiful. Anyone would be lucky to have you." I could feel myself blushing. The bell went for home time and we walked out together. "Where's your car?" he asked me. I could see my bright red Mercedes over beside a massive jeep. "Just over there by that monster truck." I said while pointing over to my car. His booming laughter exploded into my ears as I said that. "That monster truck is my baby."

Emmett and I made our way to our cars and were standing there talking when I saw Alice walking with Jaz and Edward toward us. I waved as they grew closed. I turned back to Emmett and we said our goodbyes. He wrapped me in a giant bear hug that almost crushed my ribs and as he released me I stared up into his dark green eyes. Next thing I knew his lips were crushed against mine. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach and my heart almost jumped out of my chest. I heard a series of "Oh My God's" and "Ooh La La's" coming from Jaz, Alice and Edward. Emmett pulled away, too soon in my opinion, and climbed into his jeep, now known as the Monster Truck and I went around the to the drivers side of my car and sat in it. Jaz sat down in the passenger's side and looked at me, smiling. "Looks like you and Emmett did more chemistry than mechanics!" he teased. I just laughed, I couldn't come up with a come back after the most passionate first kiss I have ever experienced. I drove home with the tingling of Emmett's lips still on mine. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I just wanted to see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

I got home and went up to my room to start on some homework. I'd done it all before in Miami so I was fairly quick at doing it. The night seemed to be going forever; I wanted to see Emmett again so bad. I decided I should log onto MSN Messenger to talk to my Miami friends, they'd kill me if I didn't tell them about everything soon. I pulled my laptop onto my bed and logged onto MSN. I started daydreaming as it was loading. I looked back to the screen and saw a little dialog box come up.

_Emmett. (__) requests to become friends. Do you wish to accept?_

I felt my heart start to pound out of my chest when I accepted the friend request. I don't know how he got my email address but I really didn't care. As I accepted it, a window opened.

**Emmett: **Yo!

**Rosalieeee: **Hey!

**Emmett:** Whatsup?

**Rosalieeee: **Not much, just finished my English homework. What about you?

**Emmett: **We had English homework? Shiiiiit. Not much either, just sitting in the lounge listening to Alice plan her outfit for tomorrow. Joy.

**Rosalieeee: **Haha, Nice. You should be thankful you have such a fashionable younger sister to make you look good. Lol.

**Emmett: **Pfft, im so naturally beautiful I make anyone standing within a ten foot radius melt.

We continued chatting and before I realised it was 1:30am and I had forgotten all about talking to my Miami friends. I felt bad, but on the plus side, I learnt tonnes about Emmett. Now I really couldn't wait for tomorrow. I shut down my laptop and slid it onto the floor beside my bed and rolled over onto my pillow. I hadn't realised how tired I was until I woke up from my alarm going off at 7:00am the next morning. I jumped out of bed and pretty much ran to the bathroom; I just wanted to get to school to see Emmett. I tried to make myself look as good as I could for him. I had a shower and let my hair dry naturally. I had a slight wave in my hair but when I let it dry naturally I got ringlets on the ends of my hair. I went to my bedroom and pulled on my ink blue denim jeans and apricot coloured singlet, it was majorly cold so I threw on my jumper over the top. I grabbed my school bag and walked out of my room.

Jaz was sprawled out on the couch texting someone, Alice I assumed. "Morning Jaz! Now lets go!" I called out to him, almost too enthusiastically. "Actually…" he started "I was just texting Alice and she said that Emmett and her would pick us up for school, Edwards taking his own car because he needs to pick up his friend Paigee. She said they'd be here any minute." And just at that, there was a knock at the door. Jaz and I almost had a race to see who'd get their first. I had an advantage, I was already standing. I opened the door to see Emmett standing in front of the doorway with Alice trying to push him aside. "Hey, I thought I'd give you a lift, save you from any accidents that a young girl like you could cause with a car as powerful as yours." he said with a smile. "Hi, you really didn't need to do this, you're just jealous because my car is sexy and yours is a monster truck." I replied to him, in a mocking voice. He held out his hand, and without thinking, I took it. He led me to the monster truck, with Alice and Jaz behind us. I soon realized I wouldn't be able to get in. It was so big. I stopped dead in my tracks and Emmett turned to look at me. I was just staring at the truck. "I can't get in, it's too big." I said in a childlike whine. "Well I think I can handle that." He said as he took my hand again and led me to the passenger's seat. He opened the door and before I could even attempt to climb into the jeep, Emmett's arms wrapped around me and lifted me up into the jeep, I think I may have let out a bit of a scream as Jaz looked at me with wide eyes. I put t he seatbelt on as Emmett walked around to his door and climbed in. When we got to school Emmett parked in exactly the same spot as yesterday, I assumed it was 'his parking space'. As Alice and Jaz were getting out of the car he turned to me and said "Rose, wait in the car. I'll come around and help you out; you'll probably fall out and break a nail if I don't." his smile widened.

Just to spite him, I opened the door and jumped out. He let out his booming laughter as he turned to see me staring up into the monster truck. _Crap, where's my phone. _ I thought as I felt my pocket and noticed it wasn't there. "I uh... I think my phone dropped out up there when I was getting out. He let out a sigh and jumped into the truck to grab my phone. "You should've just waited for me!" He said as he jumped down with my phone in hand. "I wanted to show you that I can do anything that you can do!" I almost yelled at him. He just shook his head and handed me my phone. I put it in my pocket and started to walk with my bag in my hand when he took my bag from my hand and gestured for me to put it on my back. I sighed as I held out my arms for him to put it on my back. He laughed and slid it on. As we were walking to class our hands brushed together a few times after he eventually gave in and took mine in his. We walked to class hand in hand and I swear I actually heard some girls curse me when they saw us. _I don't blame them._ I thought. Emmett Cullen was undoubtedly the hottest guy in the school. We got to English and when we walked in together there were a series of "whoa!" and "nice!"'s getting screamed when the class saw us together. Emmett led me to the back of the class and held out a chair for me. I shrugged and sat down. He sat down in the seat next to me, and once again. All the girls in the class looked completely heartbroken.

The class would have dragged on forever if Emmett wasn't whispering jokes to me about absolutely everything the teacher did. Before I knew it, class was over and Emmett was already up and half way out the door. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned; he smiled his amazing smile and walked back to me. I packed up my books into my bag and walked over to Emmett; where he had one arm out-stretched toward me. I took it when I reached him. "We have a spare lesson next, Mr. Kenny got called away and there is no other teacher that knows about mechanics." Emmett told me with a giant grin on his face. "You want to head off to the mall or something?" he added. "I don't know, I've got a lot of study to do, I should really do that." I replied, joking. "Oh, well. That's okay then. I probably should too." He finally said in a small voice. I quickly replied "I'm kidding, of course. Let's go!" his smile widened immediately and he took my hand, once again, and led me to his truck. He opened the passenger door for me and lifted me in. When I got in I pulled out my phone and texted Jaz, in case he and Alice were wondering where I was.

Gone to mall with Emmett.

We have a spare next,

Mr. Kenny has disappeared.

See you this afternoon.

"Say hi to your boyfriend for me." Emmett laughed when he saw me texting. I laughed with him. We took off and headed down the street. "So, how do you like Forks?" Emmett asked me when we were just onto the highway. "It's not too bad. I haven't really met that many people, and it rains a lot. But it's pretty good." I replied, trying not to offend his hometown. "Yeh, you get used to the rain and well, the people aren't that great. I mean most people are fairly nice but because it's such a small town, everyone knows everyone's business." I wondered what business there was that he didn't want people to know. We continued talking when I realized we had passed the mall. "Um, Emmett? We just passed the mall." He turned and smiled at me. "Yeh, I know. I actually have something else in mind." My mind spun with possibilities, I wasn't scared. I was intrigued. I wanted to know where he was taking me. We drove for about 10 more minutes before we arrived at large white house. I had never been to Emmett's house, but I assumed this was it. He pulled in the driveway and came around to my door to help me out. He lifted me out and held me hand, leading me towards the front door of the massive house. It was a beautiful house, it wasn't a new house, but it was well cared for. The front lawn was kept tidy and it was framed by garden beds with different types of flowers and roses arranged in them. Emmett opened the door and gestured for me to go inside the house. Inside it was just as beautiful, everything had a place.

There were photos on the wall that outlined Emmett, Alice and Edward's lives. Except there were no baby photos. It wasn't until that point that it hit me. "Hey Emmett" I finally said after many minutes silence. "Hmm?" he motioned for me to continue. "Well, Edward is your brother, and Alice is your sister. Yeah?" I asked. He didn't seem at all phased by the question, but it didn't make sense that they were all siblings; they were too close in age. "Adopted. We're all adopted." He answered my question before I had even said it. "Our parents can't have kids so they adopted us. Edward first, when he was 3, then myself when I was 5 and Alice a year later, when she was 5." He explained as he took my arm. "I have a surprise for you." He told me as he led me to the kitchen. "Close your eyes. Keep them closed." He instructed me as he held me and walked with me. "Emmett, what are you doing? Let me go!" I demanded him. "Okay, open." He told me. I opened my eyes and saw outside, there was a picnic rug set up with a picnic basket in the middle and a few cushions scattered around. "How did you do this?" He just grinned at me. "Ah-ah-ah." He shook his head. "I never reveal my tricks!" He exclaimed.


End file.
